Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft.
More particularly the invention relates to vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft of the kind which are designed to land tail-first with their fuselage in a generally vertical attitude.
In this attitude the aircraft is top-heavy and is therefore liable to tip over if the landing is taking place on an uneven surface, or a tilting surface such as the deck of a ship.